Like Knight, like Hero
by Shadows and Lies
Summary: The machine was meant to send everyone to go get Sonic, well, now Silver's alone. Now he must learn the ways of the knight to survive, and he also gets a surprise... I do not own Sonic, or SEGA, or the King Arthur story and Sonic game. No pairings really. The Future to the somewhat Past. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

"Alright! I'm about to send you all to the area where Sonic is!" Tails happily said. "We're ready when you are." Knuckles replied. "Transporting in 3..2..1-System failure..Rebooting.."The machine glitched. "H-huh?!"Tails cried out as the machine started to leak smoke. A blinding light came over all of them, and they had to close their eyes. "Tails!"Amy called. "What's happening?". "I..I don't know!" Tails panicked. What was coming after that light was not expected.

A hedgehog's arms frailed in the air as they saw the clouds around them get farther and farther. This was not what Tails told him would happen! This sky...it looked...darker. He turned his head around to face the ground as it was getting nearer in his view. This hedgehog was Silver the hedgehog, hero of the future and member of Team Future. He and other comrades of Sonic's were trying to find Sonic again, and when it seems it would work, now it didn't. Wasn't fate artistic? Silver snapped back into focus and used his psychokinesis just before he had a rough landing onto the forest floor. He shook the leaves off of his quills and looked around. "Okay..this is not so bad so far…"Silver muttered to himself. But he realized something. He was alone. "Guys? Amy? Knuckles? Blaze?"Silver called. Future, he would even be happy to see Shadow! He felt a sense of panic wash over him. "No, I gotta stay calm. Oh future, I hope I am in the area where Sonic is…"Silver murmured. He looked up and sighed. Well, I better go find out. He thought.

After he lifted himself with his psychokinesis, he spotted a town not so far away. "Huh, it looks...olden timed."Silver spoke to himself. He glided over. "Maybe if I can ask around.". "Excuse me, do-"Silver started but was cut off. "Oh my! Sir Galahad! Why aren't you wearing thou armour? Where did you get thou gloves and boots? Le outfit is fab, but thou must be wearing armour!"The citizen told him. "Huh? I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else, I'm Silver The Hedgehog and I'm here to find a blue hedgehog named Sonic!" Silver replied. "Oh, the king you say? Yes yes, he is in de castle!" The citizen answered back, finally replying to his question. "Ah, thank you!".

"King Sonic…"Silver mumbled, "What happened to Sonic while he was here?". There, the castle. Silver sneaked up to the windows to hear for Sonic's voice. At the fifth check, he heard him say, "The legions are getting bigger and stronger, so WE need to get bigger and stronger!". What legions? Sonic should of taken them down easily at some point! Silver glided off, not needing to hear anymore. Or, that's what he thought.

Pacing in the forest, he wondered about what Sonic had said. "Wait, I didn't find out who was he talking to.."Silver realized. Then his ears perked up as a rustle was made in the forest. Silver swiftly turned around, battle ready. He saw the faint lights of glowing eyes. Each pair was a different color. Red, Green, and Amber. Just like Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze. Were they trying to scare him? What a typical prank, might as well just go along with it. The figures surrounded him, and Silver looked to each of them. Then, without a warning, he was knocked out.

"Percival, Gawain, Lancelot, we must report this to the King."Galahad told them as he looked to his look-alike. "He'll decide what to do with this.". "Of course, now let's go."Percival replied and took off.

Silver's head pounded, he heard fuzzy voices around him. Hs vision was blurry, but he saw a mixture of gray, red, yellow and blue. He glanced over to the left and saw blurry figures of gray, violet, red, red and black, and he looked to who was carrying him and was confused. He saw, well, his own quill color. But he was being CARRIED. Maybe it was his blurry vision. This wasn't real. He was just seeing his own quills, or his quills just got more in quantity. The more time he was given, the more clearer his vision and hearing became. "Galahad, what do you think the King will do?" A voice asked. Galahad? Wasn't that one of the knights of the round table? "I'm not sure Lancelot, we shall find out." Galahad replied.

They entered a room of banners and a throne. "King Sonic, we found something, or, someone."Gawain told Sonic. Sonic! Silver thought. "Who is it?" The all so familiar voice of the long lost blue blur was heard. "Give Galahad a second to come."Percival said. "I'm here."Galahad called back. "And, it's right here.".

Galahad dropped the "thing" in front of King Sonic and it grunted. "Hey!" A somewhat familiar voice complained. It can't be! Sonic thought. The hedgehog looked at the new hedgehog, and the new hedgehog looked right back at Sonic. "Wow, you really did become a king." "Silver?!".


	2. Original plot is up for adoption!

Sorry for all those who liked this story, but I'm putting it up for adoption. Well, not exactly really, more like putting the ORIGINAL plot for adoption. Anyways, if you want, you can PM me if you wish to adopt it, and make sure to give credit when I give it to you! Also, to qualify, when you send your message, don't forget to add in what your plans are for the story! Anyways, bye story, see you in the remake which will come out sometime which I'm not sure about cause I make too many damn stories.


End file.
